


Between Two Empires

by PresentPerfect



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania now just a part of the much larger Russian Empire finds herself caught in a love triangle between the woman imprisoning her and an unexpected friend. The Baltic woman must find her true feelings as the fires of rebellion begin to spark in her old lovers heart and the Polish Phoenix rises once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring in Saint Petersburg

Everything about the moment angered her. The early spring day, the cool pleasant weather, the fragrant breeze that graced the air, The sun shining bright but not so much that it would hurt one's eyes. The day couldn't have been more perfectly made if the poets had dreamed it. Russia hated all of it as she looked down from her palace. In the grounds below, on lush green fields that too proud woman effortlessly was defeating every one of her opponents in fencing. Her sword play was not lighting fast, nor her reflexes like a cats, it was simply elegant one motion flowing into another. She would corner and drive her opponents steadily to the exact position she wanted or give up ground in a feint but, sure as the rivers that flowed so gently in her country they found the sea and she found her target. Russia could take it no longer after she witnessed one of her finest fencers beat without a point scored. 

Russia sucked her teeth in anger and turned away.   
“Damn that Lithuanian” she cursed under her breath. Russia stormed down the hall. The full extent of her empire's power and wealth displayed in paintings of conquest and splendor. None of it could quell the raging inferno. It had been nearly 100 years since she had taken Lithuania from Poland's hands on that cold snowy day so long ago. With the help of Prussia and Austria she had been able to finally put down that ridiculous blonde idiot and a thorn in the great Russian Empires side had finally been removed.  
The greatest prize of all was of course Vilnius and the beautiful brunette that now was captured in her home.  
For years she had dreamed of breaking Lithuania making her a willing slave begging for her master's affection and at waiting at every beck and call. The resilient girl had proven more than a match for her. Fire still burned in Lithuania’s heart fire that melted the cold Russian snows. Twenty five years in Siberia, hundreds of lashes over the decades nothing would make those green eyes from looking west and remembering old days long past.  
Russian descended the stairs and entered the court where Lithuania stood with crossed swords against her opponent the sabers shaking trying to gain the advantage through strength. Lithuania bent back against the force, Russia smiled she was being beaten finally. Then in one graceful move Lithuania retreated a quick two steps effortlessly ducking a horizontal slash from her opponent and retaliated with a plunge of her own and the match was hers. Russia's brief smile immediately faded. Lithuania removed her mask and saluted her opponent the shameful man she faced gave a half-hearted return and sulked off.  
“Another victory,” Latvia exclaimed who had been watching.  
“Yes I was lucky,” Lithuania replied  
“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Estonia answered. “All skill I'll have to knock you back into your place.” Estonia raised up his sword and winked.  
“Eh? Shall we have a match then?” Lithuania smiled.

 

Russia approached Lithuania who had taken a spot on the side as the next match began.  
“That was well fought,” Russia complimented her. Estonia and Latvia grew grim at her approach.   
“Thank you,” Lithuania replied with a cautious look on her face.  
“If you had fought half so well back then against me you might not be here,”  
“Perhaps” Lithuania said with a frown and turned to watch the match.  
“I need you by the way. Clean up and dress properly,” Russia demanded  
“What for?” Lithuania asked without looking away from the match.  
“It's not your position to ask questions do as you're told,”  
“Yes, I shall remember in the future forgive me” she replied now turning to face Russia.  
“Good”  
“If you will excuse me then” Lithuania walked away from the field and into the palace. Russia watched as she walked away she fixated on Lithuania’s back knowing the deep scars she had left the girl. She drifted down to her hips that swayed as she strolled. A lust came over Russia to grab those hips and caress every single scar on her back lovingly. She lingered for a moment too long in the day dream and had to shake her head to free herself from the desires. She looked at the two other Baltic countries briefly before heading back into the palace herself.

Russia sat impatiently in her study for Lithuania to finish. Though only a few minutes had passed she felt as though it had been several hours already. The clocks ticked by mocking her with each sound they made. She fantasized for a moment of smashing the clock's face in with a iron pipe but decided it would be more trouble than the relief would bring.   
There came a light knock on the door.  
“Enter” Russia said forcefully  
Lithuania opened the door slightly just enough to let her body slip through and meekly entered the room. Her hair was done in a simple single braid, she wore a tasteful green top trimmed in gold and a long floor length white skirt. She looked beautiful as ever Russia felt her face grow red. She turned away.  
“You took too long,” she muttered  
“I made all possible haste. My apologies for making you wait,”  
“Your apologies don't give me my time back.” Russia stood up and walked towards Lithuania.  
“Come on we need to get going,”  
“Where exactly?”  
“Those questions again I thought I told you it wasn't your place.” Russia said as she opened the door Lithuania trailed after.  
“But since you need to know this information. We are attending the theater tonight an Italian company will be performing Don Giovanni. Austria and Hungary will be there as well.”  
“I see so we will be playing host,”  
“This will be a great deal more important than playing host. The tension over the Kingdom of Galicia is high and we need to sure up the border issues. This meeting will be the first of many towards a resolution.”  
“Hmm I see, ever a troubled land Galicia rather Polish now Ruthenian is hardly taught these days.”  
“The Austrians will see it made to their liking before long.”  
“Never forget the Polish Phoenix”  
“I haven't” Russia glared back at Lithuania who was acting overly bold today. Russia would need to teach her a lesson. They exited to the front of the Palace where a horse drawn carriage waited ready for their arrival. The driver of the carriage let himself down from his seat and opened the carriage door with a bow then offered a hand to Russia to help her up the step. She ignored it stepping up and into the carriage on her own. Lithuania took the driver's hand with a polite nod and gracefully entered the cab taking seat opposite Russia. The carriage shook as the driver jumped back up to his high seat and with a slight crack of his stick they were on their way. Lithuania looked out of the carriages window slit to the outside world the Palace pulling away into the background as they went forth towards the city of Saint Petersburg.   
The ride was silent for awhile till Russia finally broke the silence.  
“Have you ever seen Don Giovanni?” Russia asked.  
“No I'm afraid not. Though Hungary wrote me a letter about it when she saw it in Prague.  
“I didn't know you wrote to Hungary”  
“We do every now and again. Rather strange how it started really”  
“How's that?”  
“She wanted advice on how to fight a certain German speaking country”  
“Ah, that one”  
“Yes though the last time the two of us fought was centuries ago”  
“Perhaps this meeting will give you a chance to rekindle that friendship”  
“Perhaps one would can hope, we have a lot in common.”  
“Such as?”  
“Oh being part of something bigger.” Lithuania smiled and said something in her native tongue.   
“You know how I feel about you speaking Lithuanian”  
“I thought only writing it was the issue”  
“Spoken or written it doesn't please my ears or eyes”  
“Very well” Lithuania followed with a few sentences in Polish.  
“That one annoys me even more”  
“Shall we get our tongues ready for a night of German then?”  
“Russian is just fine.”  
“I'm rather proud of my German actually I would love to use it. It will help loosen your tongue before the meeting.”  
“Hmm I can think of a better way” Russia quickly switched sides of the carriage and grabbed Lithuania's face with one hand and kissed her deeply. Lithuania recoiled.  
“Stop! what do you think you're doing?”  
“Loosening our tongues.” Russia pushed the smaller woman hard up against the carriage wall and stole another kiss. She felt Lithuania struggle and loved it she pinned both her arms above her head with her own leaving her exposed and helpless. She forced her tongue into Lithuania's mouth and savored the warm feeling. Lithuania's struggles grew weaker. Till she submitted completely letting Russia have her way. She caressed Lithuania’s legs over her skirt and continued to kiss her lips before moving onto her neck. The Baltic country gasped as she gently bite into her white flesh. She stopped a moment to look at Lithuania’s face flushed with humiliation. This was how she liked to see her. Russia decided it had been enough. She stood back up and returned to her side of the carriage. Lithuania quickly readjusted herself and looked down at the floor of the carriage for the rest of the trip. Russian couldn't help but grin her mood was much better now.

Saint Petersburg was a cold city even in the spring. Warmer than Moscow but still so far from the fields of sunflowers Russia held onto in her dreams. The city was the symbol of the Tzardom and all of imperial Russia. The city streets teemed with people in the late afternoon carriages and carts crowded the streets as they made slow progress to the Hermitage theater. Lithuania was still sunken into herself something that needed to stop before their meeting with Austro-Hungarian Empire. Russia leaned forward and put a hand on Lithuania’s leg. The Baltic woman looked up in fear.   
“We are almost to the theater, I need you to be a gracious hostess for our guest”  
“I will, I'm sorry”  
“Good”  
The carriage came to a halt outside the theater. Evening had come and the sun hung low in the sky. The driver came around and opened the door, this time Russia playing the part of the noble lady took the driver’s hand and descended from the carriage. Lithuania followed closely after. The road in front of the theater was crowded with many carriages of all shapes and size. Some taxis for hire others owned by the many distinguished and influential people within the Russian Empire. All guest attending the theater were dressed extravagantly for the occasion. The theater was more a board for political games both large and small then a place of entertainment. Tonight surely many would be arranging and finalizing deals of trade, land and marriage all in the ruse of coming for the theater. Russia and her companion were recognized immediately, and the short walk up to the theater took a considerable amount of time having to stop for small pleasantries and greetings. 

Russia flitted through the conversations with grace and ease. Lithuania was quiet though not to the point of being rude. Speaking mostly only when spoken to. Russia was pleased with this. The pair entered into the lobby of the theater that was crowded and the air buzzing with chatter. Russia took Lithuania by the hand her patience had come to an end for now. They made a quick ascent up a flight of stairs to reach their reserved box seats high above the rest of the crowd. A servant stood by the door and opened it for them seeing them seated. 

The box seat was to the left of the stage but offered a perfect view four seats were set in the box as well as several tables with a spread of both cheese and fruits for the guest. Along with the food was an assortment of wine and vodka to choose from. Russia immediately after the door had been closed took up one of the bottles of vodka and poured herself a shot as well as another for Lithuania.   
“Here, drink”  
Lithuania took the glass from Russia's outstretched hand. Without a cheers Russia downed her drink Lithuania followed after.  
“Exhausting, dealing with all of this.” Russia gestured to the crowd below in the theater.  
“Yes it can be,” Lithuania agreed  
“I see out guest haven't made it up yet,” Russia noted sourly.  
“Perhaps they are busy downstairs yet.”  
“More time for this then” Russia drank another glass of vodka down.  
“Are you sure you want to be drinking so much if this meeting is as important as you say it is?”  
“I assure you this isn't enough to even get me started”  
“If you say so” Lithuania sat down. Russia took a seat next to her and handed a glass of wine to Lithuania  
“Thank you” Lithuania said taking it  
“You should be pouring the drinks”  
“I would have if you had asked”  
“I should not have to. You should just do”  
“I'll try to in the future”  
“Start now” Russia handed Lithuania an empty glass. Lithuania set her own glass down and stood up.  
“What would you like?” Lithuania asked  
“Wine I suppose at this point”  
“Wine then” Lithuania replied she got a new glass and poured from the bottle Russia had opened.  
“Here” Lithuania handed of the glass before returning to her own seat. Laughter could be heard from the hallway loud and robust. The door opened and Hungary entered in with Austria. Hungary’s face was bright red and Austria looked less then happy at the moment. Lithuania and Russia rose from their seats to greet their guest.  
“Good evening it's good to see you both again” Russia began with a curtsy  
“Of course the feeling is mutual” Austria returned the courtesy with Hungary giggling a little as she did.  
“Please come sit” Russia gestured to the chairs at the front of the box.  
“Yes thank you” Austria took a seat at the front with Russia. Hungary kept standing and helped herself to some fruit and grabbed herself a glass.  
“Please let me” Lithuania offered.  
“No, no I have it” Hungary shooed her away playfully as she poured the wine. After she set the bottle down she turned quickly and pulled Lithuania into a hug.  
“It's so good to see you again Lithuania.”   
“It's good to see you too”  
“It feels like it's been ages since we were last together. Poland keeps telling me the funniest stories about you” Hungary giggled.  
“I'm sure she has” Lithuania could only imagine what that idiot was saying behind her back.  
“You will have to tell me some about her as well while I'm here in Russia”  
“Oh I'm sure I can think of a few good ones.” Lithuania smiled  
“Here let's have a drink together” Hungary pulled another glass  
“Oh I already have one” Lithuania turned but felt Hungary's hand on her waist.  
“Don't bother those two.” She nodded her head towards Russia and Austria. “So serious, don't want to get caught up in something” She giggled more.  
“Ah, yes they can be”  
“Here a fresh new one straight from the bottle” Hungary handed Lithuania a glass  
“Thank you” Lithuania accepted  
“Well then cheers! To an old duchy”  
“To an old kingdom” the two toasted and took sips from their glasses of wine. Hungary’s was much larger than Lithuania’s.  
“You know I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently actually.” Hungary smiled.  
“Oh?” Lithuania was surprised he had never been close to Hungary outside of letters and a few chance meetings.  
“It’s strange, I feel like we have so much in common yet never had the chance to get to know one another.”  
“Funny I was saying something similar earlier.”  
“It can be hard to be part of an alliance at times. Especially one that isn't always even. Mine with Austria not so long ago yours with Poland”  
“Well things are different now.” Lithuania admitted.  
“Yes they are. It must be hard on you….” Hungary put her hand on Lithuania’s face.  
“It’s not all bad I have Estonia and Latvia there with me for company.” Lithuania smiled.  
“You don’t always have to try and force that smile for others you know.” Hungary brushed Lithuania’s hair behind her ear.“It’s okay to be weak sometimes.”  
Lithuania looked down at the floor at a loss for words Hungary kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading them to the chairs.  
“Come on it's starting.” Hungary said as the sound of an orchestra tuning overtook the theater.  
Hungary and Lithuania sat behind Russia and Austria who spoke quietly throughout the show. Lithuania could only hear a few words of what they were saying. Hungary hadn’t let go of her hand since the start of the play. She watched the play with a smile looking her way every once in awhile. Lithuania felt strange about the whole situation she didn’t want to be rude by pulling her hand away but couldn’t help but feel that Hungary was being rather familiar. 

Intermission came and the curtain was closed. Applause lasted for a several minutes before the guest began to shuffle outside back into the lobby. Russia and Austria both stood.  
“We will be heading down to the lobby to meet with some others. Please keep out other guest company won't you?” Russia said to Lithuania.   
“Yes of course.” Lithuania replied.  
“Hungary, I trust you won’t cause any trouble?” Austria crossed her arms and gave a chastising look.  
“Of course go on. We will be just fine.”  
“Well then, shall we?” Russia led Austria out of the box suite and into the hall.  
“Just us then.” Hungary turned to Lithuania with a smile. “Care for another drink?” She said rising from her seat.  
“Sure I could do another” Lithuania felt unsure though she was already feeling the wine and vodka. Hungary however, had been drinking more than her and was almost certainly drunk by now. Hungary had another full glass of wine waiting for her at the table.  
“What did you think of the opera so far?” Hungary asked  
“I rather like it actually.”   
“Yes I always enjoyed its performance even though I’ve seen it many times now.”  
“The music is very beautiful.”   
“It’s the singing I like most. Italian seems as though it was made for opera. Reminds me of old days in the Holy Roman Empire. Seems so long ago.” Hungary sighed.  
“I know what you mean.”  
“Do you think about the commonwealth often?”  
“Sometimes, most times I find myself thinking back to times even longer gone back when Poland and I weren’t together yet.”  
“Yes, and you gave a certain someone a good thrashing back then. I’ve always loved that.” Hungary took both of Lithuanian’s hands in her own.  
“The dashing pagan king recently baptized, the feint of the Lithuanian army and the complete route of that idiot. You are a hero to me because of it you know.” She smiled. Lithuania felt a blush run across her face.  
“I don’t think hero really is….” Lithuania was lost for words and then lost for any thoughts at all when she felt soft lips upon her own. Hungary pulled back from this kiss flushed and smiling. Lithuania felt shock and loss and stood there like an idiot. A million questions filled her head trying to remember how this happened how anything happened. Before she could get a clear thought across her mind, Hungary returned in for another kiss. Lithuania instinctively closed her eyes and without thinking returned the kiss. Hungary wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Lithuania wrapped her arms around her shoulder they kissed deeply their tongues met. Lithuania felt flushed and confused she was enjoying the kiss enjoying the softness she didn’t know why had she ever thought of Hungary this way? Wanting to kiss? Hungary felt so warm and soft. Lithuania felt in a haze far away from Russia for just a moment. The two broke apart for a moment each taking a breath. Hungary looked down.

“I’m sorry” She said quietly. “Too much wine… just… I fell in love from afar, from stories, from letters, It must seem terribly silly…. Maybe I’m just a romantic.” She sighed and let Lithuania go.  
“I’m sorry” she said again. Lithuania took Hungary’s hand back and pulled her back to herself. She had to stand up on the tips of her toes but returned a small kiss to Hungary.

“What’s wrong with being a romantic?” Lithuania asked with a smile.

“You aren’t upset then?” 

“Not at all. Flattered actually” Lithuania fidgeted with her braid. “I just never suspected… never even had any idea you felt this way.”

“I guess it is a rather sudden confession, but I wasn’t sure when I would have another chance so I…” Hungary stopped her sentence in favor of kissing Lithuania again. The sound of Russia’s and Austria’s voices quickly brought them apart and they tried to look quickly as possible that they weren’t just in a moment of passion.

“Welcome back” Hungary said quickly as Austria and Russia entered the room. Neither said anything back to Hungary but Russia gave a nod. The two returned to their seats continuing on with their conversation. Lithuania and Hungary gave each other a smile before returning to their own seats. The next act was starting and so was something new in both their lives.


	2. A wasted day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungary and Lithuania's relationship continues to grow as time passes. Though both have very different ideas of what the other wants.

The sun began to set over the spring day. The last rays of light tried as they might to hold onto the horizon before slowly yielding one by one to the edges of the arctic horizons and slumbered to be reborn another day. Lithuania look out from her balcony at the wondrous sight. It was a cold land a hard land that she lived in now but there was beauty to be found even here. The sun would grow stronger and stronger with each passing day towards the golden summers. Midnight balls would return to the imperial courts and lavish costumes would flow and flutter with the best music Europe had to offer.

Lithuania leaned forward onto the banister with her crossed arms and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment as a feint spring breeze played with the lose strands of her braided hair. She let the breeze carry her away back home back to her native soils fields that needed care. She felt something else then warm kind around her waist and a soft wet kiss on the back of her neck. A familiar feeling something she was growing use to as the days became weeks after the night at the opera house.

Hungary, brought Lithuania closer to her wrapping her arms around Lithuania’s slim body.

“Where were you just then?” Hungary asked lovingly

“Home in the fields where the rye is growing.” Lithuania answered.

“I want to see it one day, the fields of blue flowers, the Baltic sea.”

“It’s not the sea it’s the rivers that I love most that flow through the forest, through Vilnius into my heart.”

“Is that how I can reach it?” Hungary traced her fingers along Lithuania’s arms slowly up to her chest and rested her hand lightly on her left breast. Even through the dress the sensation made Lithuania shudder and her face flush.

“You are so simple sometimes so easy to read.” She gently kissed Lithuania’s neck so tenderly Lithuania let loose a soft moan.

“Stop it. We are outside what if someone sees us?”

“Let them watch.”

“No Russia would be furious…she would…”

“Would?”

“I don’t know attack, go crazy as she always does.”

“Then I will rush into battle, follow those rivers right to your heart and take you for my own.”

“Hmm, I like the idea of that. Sounds like a story or a song from a time long ago.”

“It’s not a story. I want to take you away from here, from this cold place”.

“There was a time long ago when I was the one always saving Poland. Funny how things change” Lithuania regretted the words after they had left her mouth. It’s bad taste to bring up an old lover. She noticed the immediate change in Hungary she took a few steps back and looked out into the distance.

“Do you think of her often?” Hungary asked.

“Who?” Lithuania asked even though she knew whom exactly.

“Poland, when you use to be together, the Common Wealth all of it I guess.”

“Not really no. Not anymore anyway. When I first came here I thought about it non-stop the tears wouldn’t stop the anger. Now I only think about my old home the fields the streams that ran near my house, black bread on the table. Tea and morning prayers. Simple things.”

“You paint such wonderful pictures with your words.”

“Don’t you know Poland’s greatest poet was a Lithuanian,”

“Hmm I’ve heard you say so before. I brought that up with Poland once she was rather crossed with you. It is written in Polish after all”

“All things were written in Polish, do you think she ever learned a word of Lithuanian or Slavonic Chancery?”

“She can still hardly speak German despite all the years.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Lithuania smiled thinking of the idiot.

“You should write her sometime. She talks about you a lot. To me, to anyone who will listen really.”

 

“I’m sure but… I was always the one chasing after her trying to keep her happy… I’m done with that if she wants to talk to me again she’s going to have to be the one t take the first step.”

 

“Surprising to hear from you. A little childish even.” Hungary smirked as she said this. Lithuania noticed and it annoyed her more than it should have. 

 

“I don’t need a lecture.” Lithuania said and turned away and walked back into her room. Hungary followed behind her quickly she could hear her footsteps.

 

Catching up to her. Hungary grabbed her arm from behind Lithuania pulled her arm away but Hungary kept her grip.

“Let go of me please” Lithuania said trying to act calm.

“No, Lithuania I’m sorry I was being petty” Hungary answered with sincerity in her voice and on her face. Lithuania felt the anger disappear as quickly as it had come.

“It’s fine” She muttered.

“Let me make it up.” Hungary said quickly and leaned in kissing her on the lips. Lithuania didn’t return it but didn’t stop it either.

“I told you to stop.”

“We aren’t outside anymore.”

“You are growing careless about this.” Lithuania felt her anger rising again.

“Stop being so damn alluring then” Hungary pulled Lithuania close grabbing the back of her head and pulling it to the side so that her neck was exposed. Hungary kissed gently knowing it was a weakness. Lithuania shuddered in her embrace. Hungary continued down her neck and onto her shoulders. Lithuania’s hands reached up and held onto Hungary’s shoulders lightly. She stopped and looked Lithuania in the eyes. Her face was completely flushed, eyes downcast with embarrassment.

“Hungary please…”

“Please what?”

“We can’t”

“Stop me then.” Hungary waited a moment but Lithuania made no moves staying in her arms meek and irresistible. The sunny afternoon, so precious in that cold land and so few and far between was wasted inside, two warm bodies under covers.

The sun was down when Lithuania woke up feeling somehow more tired than she had before she had slept. She looked over to the floor her Green dress a mess on the floor laces undone in a hurried fashion. Hungary’s dress laid close by in a similar state, Hungary herself laid on the other side still in a blissful slumber. Lithuania sat up. Things had gotten out of her control again.  Hungary and Austria had been honored guest at Russia’s house for sometime now. They had gone back to their own homes intermittently but negotiations were slow. In that time Lithuania and Hungary had developed into something Lithuania was not prepared for.

Lithuania slipped quietly out of the bed careful to not disturb the women next to her. She slipped the covers off exposing her body. She hurriedly gathered up her own dress holding it over her chest as she walked to a dresser sitting in the corner of her room. She threw the dress into the bottom and pulled out another outfit to replace her previous attire. Lithuania pulled out a yellow dress with white frills that she knew Russia liked. Maybe it was out of fear, maybe it was out of spite to Hungary. Why was everyone trying to control and posses her. She knew she had been unfair she had been using Hungary at first for false affections for a loving touch. The tables had turn now as Hungary wanted to be something more than a torrent affair. Lithuania had let her get to close and she hadn’t anticipated Hungary and Austria would be there for so long. Like with her old lover she hoped distance would put an end to all things.

She check herself in the mirror and found that her hair was a total mess. Her braid had hairs out and sticking up in every direction. She scowled and undid the tangled mess taking up a brush and went to work to make herself presentable again to leave the room. Hungary hadn’t stirred during the whole affair. Lithuania left her hair down and couldn’t feel bothered enough to redo it. She looked over at Hungary who looked beautiful in her sleep.

  She envied her in so many ways so sure so confident and on more equal footing with Austria then Lithuania could ever hope to be with Russia. Lithuania knew she should wake up Hungary and get her out of the bedroom before she was discovered in such a state. For some reason she didn’t and left Hungary asleep in her bedroom as she quietly slipped out the door and locked it behind her.

Lithuania sighed and walked down the long hall of Russia’s home having no destination in mind. The library perhaps she thought. She turned a corner and found Russia walking at a hurried pace with an angry look on her face. A moment of fear consumed Lithuania’s mind as she approached. Did Russia know? Had they been found out? Russia however, stormed right past and turned the opposite direction of Lithuania’s bedroom without so much a second glance. 

  
  
  



	3. A fall day

Lithuania was perched on a small wooden chair inside of the large study reading over a newspaper. The front cover article discussed the war in America the break away Republic was fighting French ships in the West indies . The article speculated America might in time fall to French or British control once more. Lithuania spared a passing thought to a memory of an old friend.

Kosciusko had served with the Americans to help secure their freedom. Poland also said he was one of the greatest men of the old commonwealth. It seemed a shame what he fought for might disappear. Lithuania knew little and less about America but wondered what she might be like, certainly brave to challenge France. Lithuania looked over to Russia.

Russia was scribbling furiously at her desk writing off letters. Every time she completed one she would slam the sealed envelope down to let off if only the smallest amount of her frustrations. Things were getting busy in the empire unrest was in the air. The harvest in Ukraine had been pitiful, and request for emergency grain to last the winter had come flooding in. Lithuania knew Russia had hard decisions to make. There was only so much grain in storage and either the peasants of the interior had to be made to suffer or the cities of Russia. Lithuania knew which one she would choose.

“Take these down to Latvia. Make sure he delivers them right away then come back.” Russia commanded Lithuania.

“Of course” Lithuania said, obligingly folding up her paper and taking the letters from Russia. She walked to the entrance of the study and opened one of the double wooden doors. She glanced back for a moment to see Russia’s eyes fixated on her. A cold stare that made Siberia seem warm. Lithuania shuddered and quickly turned away leaving the study and Russia behind her.

The door clicked shut and she let out a deep sigh of relief. Being in the room with Russia was always stifling. Lithuania walked through the long halls of the palace with languid strides. She paused once in a while to look at some of her favorite pieces of art the adorned the wall, she was certainly in no rush to return to Russia. She rounded a corner and descended a small staircase usually reserved for servants that flitted about through small hidden doors out of sight to the many noble dignitaries and guest that currently were at the palace. It was also the fastest way to Latvia’s room. Lithuania emerged from a small door hidden into the wall and promptly closed it behind her before crossing the hall and rapping on Latvia’s door. She waited a moment but there was no response but, Lithuania was sure she heard something. Lithuania leaned in placing her ear against the door. There were muffled sounds of moving about and low whispers nothing Lithuania could make out but she knew someone was in there now.

“Latvia?” Lithuania called out as she lightly tapped on the door again. Still nothing came of it.

“Latvia it’s me, can I come in? I need you to run an errand?” Lithuania was perplexed but slightly annoyed. Russia didn’t like to be kept waiting and her precious acceptable time to complete the task was running out. Lithuania scowled and drew out a keys from around her neck. The master key to the palace that Russia had gifted to her after she had found it too annoying to have her constantly needing to ask the servants to open doors. Russia loved to order her around, but she also loved efficiency. Lithuania inserted the key to the door turning it.

“Latvia I’m coming in.” Lithuania announced as shed opened the door.

“No wait!” the small nation cried out as a flurry of movement of bodies and sheets occurred. Lithuania stood still like a deer in headlights looking upon a disheveled Estonia and Latvia in a state of undress in the same bed. It implied many things, none of which Lithuania could process at the moment and idiotically blurted out.

“I need you to deliver these letters bye!” Lithuania tossed the letter on the ground before slamming the door shut and quickly locking in and turned on a heel to march away without a direction in mind. She had no idea they were involved with one another. She had known the pair had been close but not that close. How long she wondered. Lithuania shook the image and questions from her mind and decided there would need to be a time and place where she confronted them but it was not now. For now she needed to reluctantly return to Russia.

Lithuania went the same path back up as she had taken this time walking with at a little more brisk pace. Quiet as a mouse she opened up the study door to find Russia sitting at her desk scribbling away still. Lithuania took her seat once more and opened back up her paper to the page she had left off. Russia did not so much as give her a glance.

It continued that way for some time. Lithuania chanced glances up at Russia every once in awhile but tried to keep her eyes averted and seemingly focused on the paper. When the clocks began to sing and chime at five o’clock Russia finally permitted herself to stand up. She stretched her arms and paced to the windows of the study. The sun still hung on the horizon casting an orange glow to the gardens and grounds below.

“Such a waste of a day.” Russia lamented. “The warm weather is too short here to waste inside like this.”

“Winter will be here soon I suppose.” Lithuania added.

“A short spring that became a shorter summer and now an even shorter fall. It’s no wonder the crops had no chance to grow.” Russia sighed. “Such a cursed land is this.”

“Not a cursed land, an unfortunate events yes but, bad times are just times that are bad” Lithuania said with a smile. Though she didn’t know why. A silent nod was her usual response. Seeing Latvia and Estonia like that must have thrown off her usual guard. Russia turned her head to look at her. She felt her ears heat up, she made a mistake she knew it… or had she? Russia looked at her in a way she did not recognize. A warm look. A considerate look, Russia walked over slowly to her and went to her knees. She put her head into Lithuania’s lap like a child. Lithuania was shocked she didn’t know what to do or say. Almost out of instinct she placed a hand on her head a gently stroked her head. A small moan came from Russia, Lithuania continued.

“So warm…” Russia said just above a whisper. Russia didn’t move from that spot till the sun had finally sunk over the horizon. Lithuania gently held her for the whole time not once uttering a word. Russia finally did stir and rose from her place in Lithuania’s lap. She didn’t say anything or look Lithuania in the eye. She simply gently leaned over pecked her forehead with a soft kiss before turning and leaving. What that moment of weakness was Lithuania never knew and she wondered if she would ever see that face of Russia again.


	4. A letter from the past

Fall had come to Russia once more. A normal time of harvest and celebration was instead a time of hushed conversations and hard talks about grain for the spring. Families looked at their livestock and weighed their options. Lithuania thought of her own people wondering how they faired the short seasons. If the rye had bloomed and stretched for the sky like she prayed it would as she always dreamed it would. The palace had felt cold and empty as of late. Austria and Hungary had departed their business concluded and negotiations leaving neither side happy but on agreeable terms. When Hungary was there Lithuania had much to fear of being caught and even more of the strong words of commitment and devotion Hungary lay at her feet everyday. The woman left with final words, promising to return soon and to write often as she could in the meantime. True to her words the letters came. They were filled with poetry and warming stories always ending in longing. Waiting for the faithful day where you return to my embrace, ever yours Hungary.”

            It kept Lithuania amused at the very least. She would reply with affectionate letters as well practicing her eloquence and skill with the quill. She thought of Taming of the shrew and the suitors strung along with false hope and mixed words. Lithuania had been walking through the halls and returned to her room to find an envelope sitting on her nightstand. Another letter from Hungary, she guessed. She picked it up and saw the familiar handwriting. There envelope felt heavier than usual though, Hungary was not one for brevity but this felt like much even for her.

Lithuania took up a small letter opener that was on her desk and gently cut through the seal. She went to retrieve the letter from inside only to find another sealed envelope sitting inside along with Hungary’s letter. She curiously removed it and the moment she saw the small slanted handwriting she began to shake. In the smallest of cursive on the front of the envelope it read “Liet”.

Lithuania felt dizzy holding it in her hands she sat down on the bed not sure of her legs to keep her from collapsing on the floor. She wanted to open it and at the same time throw it into the fire in her room and pretend she had never seen it.

“Poland…” She whispered. Lithuania sat staring blankly at the envelope wondering what might have possessed Poland after all these years to suddenly write to her. She suspected Hungary had some part in it. She raised up the letter opener to the wax seal of letter and could not resolve herself to open it. In frustration she threw the letter opener to the floor and hid the letter away in a drawer. She felt stupid, she felt weak for not being able to let go of the past. Lithuania took up Hungary’s letter and half-heartedly read it lying on her bed. When she came to the final page Lithuania let it drop beside her. She would be lying to herself that she remembered a word it said. Her head was too full of thoughts, memories of her past. The flurry of emotion exhausted her and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

            Dreams found her as they often did. Lithuania had always had vivid dreams always easy to remember. Sure enough Poland found her way into Lithuania’s subconscious mind. She stood atop a hill looking out over the forest that had gone to sleep for another winter. The earth was blanketed in snow a gentle breeze kicked up small drifts of snow and cast it about. The sun hung high in the sky and glinted off the frozen ground casting a magical spell over all who looked upon. Her old lovers face and blonde hair was illuminated as well, Poland’s golden hair that shone even in the darkest of winter nights. Lithuania walked beside her. Without a word Poland took her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Something was so comforting about the feeling of her hand. The familiarity of its softness the way their fingers interlocked so easily. Lithuania turned to Poland who was looking up at her and mouthed something she couldn’t make out. She wanted to ask what Poland had said but found her own voice was gone as well. Poland smiled softly before pulling Lithuania into a kiss. She closed her eyes as Poland got closer and felt the familiar warmth of her lips. Poland whispered “Your, mine”.

When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in the field but in the Russian palace once more. Where Poland once stood Hungary now embraced her tightly, almost so tight it hurt she struggled to breath. Hungary kissed her ear softly and whispered once more “Your, mine” Lithuania shuddered at the phrase. She felt faint the room was growing dark and she closed her eyes growing dizzy. When she opened them again she was once again in a new place. A dark cold place made of hard stone, a cell. She was chained to the wall by a collar her clothes gone. The chill of the stone quickly sank into her bones. The cell was dark and she could barely see. In the distance she heard a clang of metal and heavy footsteps. She coiled back against the wall trying to cover as much of her self as she could. The footsteps grew closer and she could barely make out the silhouette of a person. Russia finally came into view looking down and smiling at Lithuania. Russia came next to where she sat chained crouched down and took Lithuania by the chin.

“Your mine” Russia mockingly stated.

            Lithuania shot awake in her bed. She was breathing heavily and felt a coating of sweat under her clothes. She looked around the room in a panic not sure if she was still dreaming or if she was finally awake. Lithuania glanced over to the window the day had gone already it was dark now. She sat up in her bed feeling disoriented and slid her feet to the floor. She felt sluggish; dazed she couldn’t think straight at all her mind was still partially in that dream.

            A knock came at the door. Lithuania was jolted to alertness she quickly gathered up Hungary’s letter and stuffed it into the draw with Poland’s. The knocking came again louder this time more demanding. She was sure it was Russia.

            “One moment” she squeaked out. Lithuania closed the draw and rushed to the mirror to try and quickly straighten herself out before having to confront Russia. Another round of insistent knocking came. Lithuania gave up and went to the door she let out a long breath before putting on her bravest face. She swung the door open ready for Russia’s wrath.

            Instead she was met with a flustered Estonia.

            “Esti?” Lithuania said confused.

            “Ahh, yes. Were you expecting someone else?” Estonia asked

            “For a moment I thought you were… never mind.”

            “Can we talk?” Estonia asked.

            “Sure come on in.” Lithuania stepped out of the way for him. As Estonia entered the room and took a seat Lithuania closed the door behind him.

            “What is on your mind?” Lithuania started though she had an idea of what it probably was.

            “Uh… well in regards to yesterday” Estonia replied in a low voice his face painfully red.

            “Yes… thank you for delivering those letters…” Lithuania felt her own face grow flush remembering the scene she walked in on.

            “I think that… it would be best if… you see the thing is..” Estonia tried to start several sentences and thoughts in one.

            “It would best kept a secret?” Lithuania offered

            “Yes, thank you.” Estonia nodded.

            “Don’t worry it is safe with me… but I am curious, how long have you two been.. uh” Lithuania searched for anything but a lewd word. “together?”

            “Oh not long, I swear. It really happened suddenly and unexpectedly. Perhaps a week ago”

            “I see…” Lithuania trailed off.

They sat in a moment of awkward silence before Estonia suddenly called out. “Well. I should be going.” Estonia turned towards the door.

            “Right, thank you for telling me.”

            “Yeah, of course.” Estonia said before opening the door an exiting. As the door clicked closed behind him the room felt suddenly much colder and lonelier than ones grave.

            Feelings she couldn’t place or name welled up from the darkest corners of her heart. It consumed her mind she was slipping into darkness. She felt tears come to her eyes and stood motionless.

Betrayal the word rang out in her mind. She felt betrayed by her fellow Baltic states. They left her behind. The three of them had always endured Russia’s cold scorn together. They had endured for so long together holding one another up. Sure she had always been Russia’s favorite plaything, to torture but Estonia and Latvia were always there for her, the two people in the world that truly understood her pain. Now they were a pair an item. They would turn to each other for comfort not her any longer.

            “Damn, you!” Lithuania screamed in Lithuanian. “You, ungrateful little… Livonia use to be mine!”

            She was speaking nonsense though and she knew it. That was hundreds of years ago. She scowled and calmed herself down. What of it they wanted to be together that was fine. She had been with Poland for so long it seemed only fair that it was her turn to know what it was like to be alone again.

            A light knocking came at the door. It must be Estonia again. Did he hear me yell? Even if he did she knew he didn’t speak Lithuanian.

            “Esti did you forget something…?” Lithuania asked as she opened the door putting on a calm and polite demeanor.

            “I heard shouting.” Russia’s voice answered instead.


End file.
